Season 2 - Inventions
by dreamandlive
Summary: Following the stop of the series, I wanted to continue to live the characters of the Holden family. That's why, I decided then that I began to review the series of the beginning to invent scenes that I think are missing episodes, or continue some that I think were too short. Here are my inventions for the season 2 episodes.
1. Season 2 - Episode 1

Claudia comes to understand that Amanda is gone. This atrocious news appeared to them improbable. Amanda was still on her hospital bed. But this was unfortunately not the case. Since Claudia had just woken up, the doctor had to listen to her. But he let the couple for a moment confront this announcement that had been made to them. Michael and Claudia stayed a long time crying, without moving. Michael got up and saw Claudia, eyes closed. She felt that horrible pain in her chest, the pain of knowing she would never see her again. It seemed impossible, so she opened her eyes and met Michael's. She sat down softly on her bed, Michael stroked her hair, and they took each other in her arms. They stayed so long, so they could feel all the love they had for each other, the only thing that brought them together and that would allow them to overcome that, at least to survive that. The doctor entered then.

Dr: Please excuse me but I have to do some exams to Mrs. Holden.  
M: Enter Doctor. Go ahead, please.

The doctor examined Claudia, checking her breathing, pulse, and nervous state.

Dr: Everything seems to be in order. Tomorrow you will do further examinations. This is a routine performed when any patient wakes up from a coma of several days.  
M: Good Doctor. Thank you.  
Dr.: Mr. Holden, I'm waiting for you in my office.  
M: All right, I'm coming right away.

The doctor came out of the room and sighed at the nurse.

Dr: How can they manage to live after that?  
N: They look really close, and it's important on the base, I think they hide a lot of things.  
Dr: Which is not good at all.

In the room, Michael promised Claudia to come back quickly. He went to see the doctor.

Dr: Please enter.  
M: Thank you.  
Dr.: Rest assured your wife is fine. Complementary examinations tomorrow will allow us to be sure that no sequelae will be deplored at the level of vital organs. But she can go out in 48 hours.  
M: Okay, very good.  
Dr.: Now, and excuse me if I approach it in a way that might be felt violent, but that's not my intention; I would like to discuss about your daughter. A psychologist will come to see you in your wife's room. You can discuss everything with her. However, I wanted to see with you what will follow. We will have to contact a funeral home and organize the funeral.

Michael nodded.

Dr: I know it's a lot of a blow. But I had to inform you.  
M: And I thank you for that.  
Dr: I let you go find your wife.

Michael went back to Claudia. She was looking out the window. Michael thought of Emmalin. She had to wait for news at home. How to announce him? The psychologist arrived shortly after. She stayed for a long time talking with Michael and Claudia. They had collapsed, and could see no way back. As night fell, Michael returned to try to sleep a little. The doctors gave Claudia some sedatives so that she would sleep at night. When he came home, Michael huffed and the reality was hard to accept. He lives in the entrance the photos of his daughters and their mother. The pain was even more intense. Emmalin had heard his father arrive and quickly descended the stairs.

E: Dad! So how are mom and Amanda? They woke up, I hope.  
M: Hey my treasure. How was your day ?  
E: Normal ...  
M: Come and sit down, I have to tell you something.  
E: What? What is happening ?  
M: I went to the hospital this afternoon. Mom woke up.  
E: Oh that's great daddy! How is she ?  
M: Tired but ... she's fine.  
E: And Amanda?  
M: Honey, the doctors did everything they could ... but your sister ...  
E: Not that! Not Amanda!  
M: I'm sorry my treasure.  
Emmalin started to cry and Michael too. They squeezed hard for long minutes. Emmalin was still crying but she wanted to know.

E: How is it possible?  
M: Her burn was very extensive and your sister was very weak. It became too serious and they could not save her.  
E: It's unfair, why?  
M: I know my heart, I know.

After a long hug, they tried to eat something and then went to bed. Nobody slept the night and the next morning, they went immediately to the hospital. Claudia was not in her room, she had gone for further tests. Emmalin suddenly felt a certain anxiety. Denise saw them soon after. While Michael was talking to the doctor, Denise went to see Emmalin.

D: Hey my beautiful.  
E: Denise!

Denise hugged Emmalin.

D: How are you doing?  
E: I do not really know ... Where's mom?  
D: He was taken to do further tests. She will be able to go out this afternoon normally.  
E: I do not know if I should go see her.  
D: Why honey?  
E: I must look like Amanda, and it will make her even sadder.  
D: Do not say that. You know that your mother loves you Emmalin, you just have to accept what's going on and let time.  
E: It's difficult.  
D: I know. But we are here and there are others, Claudia is well surrounded and your father too, have no fear about it.

Michael came looking for Emmalin. Claudia had returned to her room. When Claudia saw Emmalin, she thought she saw Amanda coming in behind. But reality caught up with her. Some things were hard to say, but you had to talk about it.

C: Michael, I'd like you to call my parents and yours. I will not have the courage to take care of it.  
M: Okay, I'll do it this afternoon.  
C: I ... I can not wait to get home. This hospital reminds me all this evening, this horrible evening.  
M: The doctor told me you could come back this afternoon. It will also be necessary to organize ...  
C: Michael, please, do not make things any more difficult by saying them. I know all that, but I can not accept it. How am I going to live now without her?

Hearing this sentence, Emmalin felt his heart tighten. And she ? Where was she in all this? Amanda was gone, but she was there, and alive. She left her mother's room and burst into tears. She realized then that the next few days will be very complicated for everyone. In the afternoon, Claudia returned home. Emmalin was waiting for her, she had not come with her father. When she arrived, she took her mother in her arms. Claudia saw all the pictures that were in the house. How to survive this? Michael accompanied him to the bedroom. Claudia falls asleep quickly as she was tired. Michael took the opportunity to warn the family. In the afternoon he was visited by Roxy, Pamela, and Roland. They all came to offer their help. Michael thanked them and just asked them to ensure that they were not bombarded with messages, cakes or anything else that might remind them of this horrible event and the pain they were feeling right now. Michael telephoned Joan and dictated his orders for the days to come. Indeed, he would not go to work for several days. The next day, as Claudia got up, she passed Amanda's room and experienced it as a second shock. This room will no longer be inhabited, she will not hear the laughter of her daughter when she is on the phone with her friends, she will not hear the music she could listen to and she will not see her smile when the latter rose in the morning. Tears rolled alone on her cheeks. Michael had just lunch and was coming back. He took Claudia in his arms. Claudia felt the deep love that Michael felt for her, the love that united them. She said to herself that perhaps it was the key to moving forward and succeeding in overcoming this ordeal. Claudia felt the need to feel loved every moment of the day. She needed attention from Michael, Emmalin, his friends. She knew that all that would allow her to move forward. What she did not know was that she wanted inside, to forget the love she had for Amanda and the love her daughter had given her during her wonderful 18 years at her side. Unconsciously, without realizing it, that's what she wanted to get away from. Although Michael would occasionally go outside to see Denise to give news to others, most of the time he stayed at home with Claudia and Emmalin. Emmalin stayed in his room. Going out reminded him of his sister and was unbearable for such a girl. She knew what her parents were going through. She had always seen her parents idolize her sister, congratulating her for everything, all the time. Even though the last few weeks had been a little more complicated with Amanda because of her adventure with Jeremy and her slippage, Emmalin always had in her parents' eyes a lot of love and admiration for her big sister. Amanda was their first daughter, the one who had tumbled into their lives without really wanting it. But by this surprise arrival, she had taken a lot of space in their lives and had always made their pride. Emmalin had always felt behind, well below Amanda and was less loved and less important to Michael and Claudia. That's why that evening, when Amanda is going to college with her mother, Emmalin went to camp with friends, not to see goodbye with her parents, who would have proved her Once again how much Amanda was loved, and was their favorite. It hurt her heart to witness that, but now she regretted it because it would have been the last moment she could have said goodbye to her sister. Emmalin was crying, Amanda was missing, but also for all that had happened in his last weeks, days. One day she could clear up all this with her parents, would they finally tell her with the same pride in the eyes and the same love that they love him from the bottom of their hearts? Only the future will tell him. Communication within the Holden family did not really exist anymore. Claudia and Michael spoke only with their own emotional gestures, their looks that said long. They needed to be in each other's arms, to breathe the smell of the other. That to prove to themselves that they were there together and together. In the morning they stayed in bed for a long time before getting up. They had breakfast together, watched television together, fell asleep together in the afternoon. They were all together. Whenever they met Emmalin, at mealtime or in the evening before going to bed, they kissed her and took her in their arms to show him that they were there, they did not forget him, but that for a little while, would have complicated. Emmalin hugged her parents too, they were so important to her. She would do anything to find their complicity and love that united them despite everything. At that moment, a lot of love filled the Holden house.  
When everything was organized, three days later, Amanda's funeral was celebrated. The whole family was there, as well as the friends of the Holden couple's base. This day was a difficult day for everyone and in the evening when everyone was gone, Claudia blamed his neck. She had just said goodbye to her daughter and had come to accept never seeing her again. Reality came back to her face and all the love she felt for her daughter sprang into her and the pain was all the more painful and hard to bear. She did not dine, took a sleeping pill and went to bed and fell asleep quickly. Michael found this behavior odd but was understanding. He wished to wake up from this nightmare but it was not possible. The next day while Claudia was still sleeping Michael visited Joan at the headquarters to find out what was happening on the base. He left on foot and made a detour to Denise where Roland, Pamela and Roxy were there. They were surprised to see Michael.

D: Michael. What are you doing here ?  
M: I went to Headquarters, and walking calmed me down.  
P: How is it going at home?  
M: At the moment we live from day to day. I tried to get in touch with Emmalin but I think it's going to be complicated.  
A: Emmalin is a strong girl but very sensitive, I think it will take time, like you with Claudia.  
D: How's Claudia today?  
M: She was still sleeping when I left. But I worry.  
R: Why?  
M: Last night she took a sleeping pill that the doctor had prescribed. She had never taken it because we managed to stay afloat together, together. And she said that was so strong that she did not want to become dependent on that thing. But last night ...  
D: I think she wanted the day to end quickly and sleeping was the only way for her not to think and not to suffer.  
M: You must be right.  
A: Michael, do not hesitate to call us, we will come to talk, even if it is only to have company, visit.  
D: Roland is right. We are here.  
M: That's nice of you, thank you. I'm going home, Claudia has to be up and I do not know how she's going to apprehend this new day.

Michael left thinking that all of this would get better with time, as the days go by. He was wrong. Arriving in front of his house, he saw that Claudia's car was no longer there. He thought that she had to go shopping or go to the cemetery, but when he got home he saw his bag, with everything inside, his papers, his identity card, his driving license, and his mobile phone. He had no way to reach her. Where could she be? He phoned the entrance to the base. We had just seen her go by half an hour ago.

As Claudia got up, she had not seen Michael and did not know where she was. She could not think, only Amanda stayed in her mind. She had mechanically taken her shower, dressed the same way and found herself downstairs on the ground floor. She felt this immense pain, the same as the day before, an immense sadness, and a lot of loneliness. She turned on herself as if she was looking for something, someone. She did not know what to do to make all these feelings go away, she felt her breathing speed up and she panicked. She took the first thing that came to hand, her car keys and gone. On leaving the base, she was greeted but Claudia was already far in her thoughts. She had stopped in front of the bar when at the same time Michael was at Denise's. The whole evening had come back to him in flash. Seconds later, she was gone.

Michael was worried. He had arrived in front of the bar. But nobody was there. He turned back and came home but Claudia had not come back. He warned Denise and everyone soon arrived home. Michael explained the situation. They reassured him that she had wanted to be alone and she would come back soon. Lunch time had already passed and it was already 14h. Michael still had no news of Claudia. Denise was still there, Roland, Pamela and Roxy had to leave. For her part, Claudia had rolled without looking where she was, she had cried, but never stopped. Only, at one point she returned to her looked at the names of some shops on the side of the road, she did not know. She rolled again until she found a sign. She stopped on the side of the road discovering that in about 45 minutes she would be in Asheville. It had been almost five hours since she had left Charleston, without her bag, without her phone. She thought of Michael, Emmalin. They must have died of worry. She was exhausted, but took the road the other way. Michael, for her part, had pointed out that Claudia had left without a paper, and the information was passed on to the Virginia Police Station, the neighboring states, so that if she was arrested, there would be no trouble for her. In addition, it would help to know where she was. But Michael did not receive any calls. It was about 2 hours that Claudia had turned around. She fell asleep at the wheel. She decided to stop to rest. She thought to sleep a few moments, but woke up 2 hours later. She went on the road, with a certain anxiety. She was completely lost and wanted only one thing to go home and find Michael. It was around 8 pm that Michael heard the sound of a car. He hoped to see a policeman tell him where his wife was. He had the joy of seeing Claudia return. The latter crossed the door in tears, Michael immediately took her in his arms.

M: Oh Lord! You scared me so much.  
C: I'm sorry Michael, so sorry.  
M: It does not matter, the main thing is that you're fine and that you're back.

Michael blew a big blow. Claudia realized that he was really scared. She will be with all her strength and would not let go of her husband.

M: I'm here Claudia, you're safe now.  
C: I was afraid of being lost.

They broke off and went to sit on the couch.

M: But where have you been?  
C: I rolled without seeing where I was going, I was in my thoughts and I did not see what was passing before my eyes on the road. I stopped frantically. I was only about an hour from Asheville.  
M: What? Asheville?  
C: This morning I got up with the same pain that invades me every day, I did not know what to do, I left ...

Michael felt all the distress of his wife. He took her in his arms. He decided that Claudia's well-being was the most important, to the detriment of his own. He could stay strong for her, and settle his own troubles later, when his wife and daughter will be fine. He did not imagine how complicated it would be. Indeed, the next day, Claudia had changed her behavior. She had suffered from all the love she had wanted to have to fill Amanda's. The return to reality made him understand that this was not the solution. In order not to remind everyone of this lack, she decided to act differently. She walked away slowly from Michael, from Emmalin, from his friends. According to her, the less she will be in the company of the people she loves and those who love her, the more she will be able to overcome this pain little by little, and succeed in living with little by little over time. Days passed and Michael understood his wife's behavior. But he was suffering from this absence, he missed Claudia and he wondered how it would be possible to restore balance in this family that was bruised. It was necessary that the dialogue come back, that they are found all the 3. Michael would not suspect that the appearance of a person like no other, would help Claudia to find the taste of the life and to advance little by little.


	2. Season 2 - Episode 2

Claudia comes to understand that Amanda is gone. This atrocious news appeared to them improbable. Amanda was still on her hospital bed. But this was unfortunately not the case. Since Claudia had just woken up, the doctor had to listen to her. But he let the couple for a moment confront this announcement that had been made to them. Michael and Claudia stayed a long time crying, without moving. Michael got up and saw Claudia, eyes closed. She felt that horrible pain in her chest, the pain of knowing she would never see her again. It seemed impossible, so she opened her eyes and met Michael's. She sat down softly on her bed, Michael stroked her hair, and they took each other in her arms. They stayed so long, so they could feel all the love they had for each other, the only thing that brought them together and that would allow them to overcome that, at least to survive that. The doctor entered then.

Dr: Please excuse me but I have to do some exams to Mrs. Holden.  
M: Enter Doctor. Go ahead, please.

The doctor examined Claudia, checking her breathing, pulse, and nervous state.

Dr: Everything seems to be in order. Tomorrow you will do further examinations. This is a routine performed when any patient wakes up from a coma of several days.  
M: Good Doctor. Thank you.  
Dr.: Mr. Holden, I'm waiting for you in my office.  
M: All right, I'm coming right away.

The doctor came out of the room and sighed at the nurse.

Dr: How can they manage to live after that?  
N: They look really close, and it's important on the base, I think they hide a lot of things.  
Dr: Which is not good at all.

In the room, Michael promised Claudia to come back quickly. He went to see the doctor.

Dr: Please enter.  
M: Thank you.  
Dr.: Rest assured your wife is fine. Complementary examinations tomorrow will allow us to be sure that no sequelae will be deplored at the level of vital organs. But she can go out in 48 hours.  
M: Okay, very good.  
Dr.: Now, and excuse me if I approach it in a way that might be felt violent, but that's not my intention; I would like to discuss about your daughter. A psychologist will come to see you in your wife's room. You can discuss everything with her. However, I wanted to see with you what will follow. We will have to contact a funeral home and organize the funeral.

Michael nodded.

Dr: I know it's a lot of a blow. But I had to inform you.  
M: And I thank you for that.  
Dr: I let you go find your wife.

Michael went back to Claudia. She was looking out the window. Michael thought of Emmalin. She had to wait for news at home. How to announce him? The psychologist arrived shortly after. She stayed for a long time talking with Michael and Claudia. They had collapsed, and could see no way back. As night fell, Michael returned to try to sleep a little. The doctors gave Claudia some sedatives so that she would sleep at night. When he came home, Michael huffed and the reality was hard to accept. He lives in the entrance the photos of his daughters and their mother. The pain was even more intense. Emmalin had heard his father arrive and quickly descended the stairs.

E: Dad! So how are mom and Amanda? They woke up, I hope.  
M: Hey my treasure. How was your day ?  
E: Normal ...  
M: Come and sit down, I have to tell you something.  
E: What? What is happening ?  
M: I went to the hospital this afternoon. Mom woke up.  
E: Oh that's great daddy! How is she ?  
M: Tired but ... she's fine.  
E: And Amanda?  
M: Honey, the doctors did everything they could ... but your sister ...  
E: Not that! Not Amanda!  
M: I'm sorry my treasure.  
Emmalin started to cry and Michael too. They squeezed hard for long minutes. Emmalin was still crying but she wanted to know.

E: How is it possible?  
M: Her burn was very extensive and your sister was very weak. It became too serious and they could not save her.  
E: It's unfair, why?  
M: I know my heart, I know.

After a long hug, they tried to eat something and then went to bed. Nobody slept the night and the next morning, they went immediately to the hospital. Claudia was not in her room, she had gone for further tests. Emmalin suddenly felt a certain anxiety. Denise saw them soon after. While Michael was talking to the doctor, Denise went to see Emmalin.

D: Hey my beautiful.  
E: Denise!

Denise hugged Emmalin.

D: How are you doing?  
E: I do not really know ... Where's mom?  
D: He was taken to do further tests. She will be able to go out this afternoon normally.  
E: I do not know if I should go see her.  
D: Why honey?  
E: I must look like Amanda, and it will make her even sadder.  
D: Do not say that. You know that your mother loves you Emmalin, you just have to accept what's going on and let time.  
E: It's difficult.  
D: I know. But we are here and there are others, Claudia is well surrounded and your father too, have no fear about it.

Michael came looking for Emmalin. Claudia had returned to her room. When Claudia saw Emmalin, she thought she saw Amanda coming in behind. But reality caught up with her. Some things were hard to say, but you had to talk about it.

C: Michael, I'd like you to call my parents and yours. I will not have the courage to take care of it.  
M: Okay, I'll do it this afternoon.  
C: I ... I can not wait to get home. This hospital reminds me all this evening, this horrible evening.  
M: The doctor told me you could come back this afternoon. It will also be necessary to organize ...  
C: Michael, please, do not make things any more difficult by saying them. I know all that, but I can not accept it. How am I going to live now without her?

Hearing this sentence, Emmalin felt his heart tighten. And she ? Where was she in all this? Amanda was gone, but she was there, and alive. She left her mother's room and burst into tears. She realized then that the next few days will be very complicated for everyone. In the afternoon, Claudia returned home. Emmalin was waiting for her, she had not come with her father. When she arrived, she took her mother in her arms. Claudia saw all the pictures that were in the house. How to survive this? Michael accompanied him to the bedroom. Claudia falls asleep quickly as she was tired. Michael took the opportunity to warn the family. In the afternoon he was visited by Roxy, Pamela, and Roland. They all came to offer their help. Michael thanked them and just asked them to ensure that they were not bombarded with messages, cakes or anything else that might remind them of this horrible event and the pain they were feeling right now. Michael telephoned Joan and dictated his orders for the days to come. Indeed, he would not go to work for several days. The next day, as Claudia got up, she passed Amanda's room and experienced it as a second shock. This room will no longer be inhabited, she will not hear the laughter of her daughter when she is on the phone with her friends, she will not hear the music she could listen to and she will not see her smile when the latter rose in the morning. Tears rolled alone on her cheeks. Michael had just lunch and was coming back. He took Claudia in his arms. Claudia felt the deep love that Michael felt for her, the love that united them. She said to herself that perhaps it was the key to moving forward and succeeding in overcoming this ordeal. Claudia felt the need to feel loved every moment of the day. She needed attention from Michael, Emmalin, his friends. She knew that all that would allow her to move forward. What she did not know was that she wanted inside, to forget the love she had for Amanda and the love her daughter had given her during her wonderful 18 years at her side. Unconsciously, without realizing it, that's what she wanted to get away from. Although Michael would occasionally go outside to see Denise to give news to others, most of the time he stayed at home with Claudia and Emmalin. Emmalin stayed in his room. Going out reminded him of his sister and was unbearable for such a girl. She knew what her parents were going through. She had always seen her parents idolize her sister, congratulating her for everything, all the time. Even though the last few weeks had been a little more complicated with Amanda because of her adventure with Jeremy and her slippage, Emmalin always had in her parents' eyes a lot of love and admiration for her big sister. Amanda was their first daughter, the one who had tumbled into their lives without really wanting it. But by this surprise arrival, she had taken a lot of space in their lives and had always made their pride. Emmalin had always felt behind, well below Amanda and was less loved and less important to Michael and Claudia. That's why that evening, when Amanda is going to college with her mother, Emmalin went to camp with friends, not to see goodbye with her parents, who would have proved her Once again how much Amanda was loved, and was their favorite. It hurt her heart to witness that, but now she regretted it because it would have been the last moment she could have said goodbye to her sister. Emmalin was crying, Amanda was missing, but also for all that had happened in his last weeks, days. One day she could clear up all this with her parents, would they finally tell her with the same pride in the eyes and the same love that they love him from the bottom of their hearts? Only the future will tell him. Communication within the Holden family did not really exist anymore. Claudia and Michael spoke only with their own emotional gestures, their looks that said long. They needed to be in each other's arms, to breathe the smell of the other. That to prove to themselves that they were there together and together. In the morning they stayed in bed for a long time before getting up. They had breakfast together, watched television together, fell asleep together in the afternoon. They were all together. Whenever they met Emmalin, at mealtime or in the evening before going to bed, they kissed her and took her in their arms to show him that they were there, they did not forget him, but that for a little while, would have complicated. Emmalin hugged her parents too, they were so important to her. She would do anything to find their complicity and love that united them despite everything. At that moment, a lot of love filled the Holden house.  
When everything was organized, three days later, Amanda's funeral was celebrated. The whole family was there, as well as the friends of the Holden couple's base. This day was a difficult day for everyone and in the evening when everyone was gone, Claudia blamed his neck. She had just said goodbye to her daughter and had come to accept never seeing her again. Reality came back to her face and all the love she felt for her daughter sprang into her and the pain was all the more painful and hard to bear. She did not dine, took a sleeping pill and went to bed and fell asleep quickly. Michael found this behavior odd but was understanding. He wished to wake up from this nightmare but it was not possible. The next day while Claudia was still sleeping Michael visited Joan at the headquarters to find out what was happening on the base. He left on foot and made a detour to Denise where Roland, Pamela and Roxy were there. They were surprised to see Michael.

D: Michael. What are you doing here ?  
M: I went to Headquarters, and walking calmed me down.  
P: How is it going at home?  
M: At the moment we live from day to day. I tried to get in touch with Emmalin but I think it's going to be complicated.  
A: Emmalin is a strong girl but very sensitive, I think it will take time, like you with Claudia.  
D: How's Claudia today?  
M: She was still sleeping when I left. But I worry.  
R: Why?  
M: Last night she took a sleeping pill that the doctor had prescribed. She had never taken it because we managed to stay afloat together, together. And she said that was so strong that she did not want to become dependent on that thing. But last night ...  
D: I think she wanted the day to end quickly and sleeping was the only way for her not to think and not to suffer.  
M: You must be right.  
A: Michael, do not hesitate to call us, we will come to talk, even if it is only to have company, visit.  
D: Roland is right. We are here.  
M: That's nice of you, thank you. I'm going home, Claudia has to be up and I do not know how she's going to apprehend this new day.

Michael left thinking that all of this would get better with time, as the days go by. He was wrong. Arriving in front of his house, he saw that Claudia's car was no longer there. He thought that she had to go shopping or go to the cemetery, but when he got home he saw his bag, with everything inside, his papers, his identity card, his driving license, and his mobile phone. He had no way to reach her. Where could she be? He phoned the entrance to the base. We had just seen her go by half an hour ago.

As Claudia got up, she had not seen Michael and did not know where she was. She could not think, only Amanda stayed in her mind. She had mechanically taken her shower, dressed the same way and found herself downstairs on the ground floor. She felt this immense pain, the same as the day before, an immense sadness, and a lot of loneliness. She turned on herself as if she was looking for something, someone. She did not know what to do to make all these feelings go away, she felt her breathing speed up and she panicked. She took the first thing that came to hand, her car keys and gone. On leaving the base, she was greeted but Claudia was already far in her thoughts. She had stopped in front of the bar when at the same time Michael was at Denise's. The whole evening had come back to him in flash. Seconds later, she was gone.

Michael was worried. He had arrived in front of the bar. But nobody was there. He turned back and came home but Claudia had not come back. He warned Denise and everyone soon arrived home. Michael explained the situation. They reassured him that she had wanted to be alone and she would come back soon. Lunch time had already passed and it was already 14h. Michael still had no news of Claudia. Denise was still there, Roland, Pamela and Roxy had to leave. For her part, Claudia had rolled without looking where she was, she had cried, but never stopped. Only, at one point she returned to her looked at the names of some shops on the side of the road, she did not know. She rolled again until she found a sign. She stopped on the side of the road discovering that in about 45 minutes she would be in Asheville. It had been almost five hours since she had left Charleston, without her bag, without her phone. She thought of Michael, Emmalin. They must have died of worry. She was exhausted, but took the road the other way. Michael, for her part, had pointed out that Claudia had left without a paper, and the information was passed on to the Virginia Police Station, the neighboring states, so that if she was arrested, there would be no trouble for her. In addition, it would help to know where she was. But Michael did not receive any calls. It was about 2 hours that Claudia had turned around. She fell asleep at the wheel. She decided to stop to rest. She thought to sleep a few moments, but woke up 2 hours later. She went on the road, with a certain anxiety. She was completely lost and wanted only one thing to go home and find Michael. It was around 8 pm that Michael heard the sound of a car. He hoped to see a policeman tell him where his wife was. He had the joy of seeing Claudia return. The latter crossed the door in tears, Michael immediately took her in his arms.

M: Oh Lord! You scared me so much.  
C: I'm sorry Michael, so sorry.  
M: It does not matter, the main thing is that you're fine and that you're back.

Michael blew a big blow. Claudia realized that he was really scared. She will be with all her strength and would not let go of her husband.

M: I'm here Claudia, you're safe now.  
C: I was afraid of being lost.

They broke off and went to sit on the couch.

M: But where have you been?  
C: I rolled without seeing where I was going, I was in my thoughts and I did not see what was passing before my eyes on the road. I stopped frantically. I was only about an hour from Asheville.  
M: What? Asheville?  
C: This morning I got up with the same pain that invades me every day, I did not know what to do, I left ...

Michael felt all the distress of his wife. He took her in his arms. He decided that Claudia's well-being was the most important, to the detriment of his own. He could stay strong for her, and settle his own troubles later, when his wife and daughter will be fine. He did not imagine how complicated it would be. Indeed, the next day, Claudia had changed her behavior. She had suffered from all the love she had wanted to have to fill Amanda's. The return to reality made him understand that this was not the solution. In order not to remind everyone of this lack, she decided to act differently. She walked away slowly from Michael, from Emmalin, from his friends. According to her, the less she will be in the company of the people she loves and those who love her, the more she will be able to overcome this pain little by little, and succeed in living with little by little over time. Days passed and Michael understood his wife's behavior. But he was suffering from this absence, he missed Claudia and he wondered how it would be possible to restore balance in this family that was bruised. It was necessary that the dialogue come back, that they are found all the 3. Michael would not suspect that the appearance of a person like no other, would help Claudia to find the taste of the life and to advance little by little.


	3. Season 2 - Episode 3

Michael and Claudia had finally ended up. The next morning, when the sun was just rising in Charleston, Michael was already awake and trying to figure out how Claudia could change quickly. He watched her sleep. He found her beautiful, as at every moment of her life with her. He was getting ready for his morning jogging when Claudia woke up. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting on the chair. His eyes crossed Michael's.

M: Hey!

In response, Claudia smiled at him. Michael then sat down next to her on the bed.

M: Will it go?  
C: Hmm hum, now yes.  
M: I was very scared ... really afraid we could not overcome this together.  
C: I do not know if we can talk about overcoming. For the moment I try to accept my pain, and not to mix all that I feel.  
M: I know, it's difficult. There are days when I tell myself that I will not succeed and that the sadness that I have in me will remain as it is. I have this feeling of not being able to advance. But you are here and for you, for Emmalin, I have to do it.

Claudia listened, but stared at the floor.

C: I felt like I was not sad, so I did not like Amanda anymore. I feel guilty not to cry every day, and not to prove that I love Amanda.  
M: How could you think that for a second? Claudia, the love we feel for Amanda will never leave us and our love for her does not have to be proven.  
C: I know Michael but for me, only my pain gave me the impression of expressing my love for her, for you, for Emmalin.  
M: I understand honey but ... the pain is not love ... it's just, pain.  
C: I know but everything is mixed and it's hard to erase the pain to express love.  
M: Honey ...

Michael took her in his arms and hugged her. This ordeal, however difficult it may be, proves to him once more the love he bore to Claudia. How was it possible to love so much someone? Michael then took the head of Claudia in his hands.

M: I love you, and it will never change.  
C: Me too Michael, but ...  
M: Claudia, we have always been very close, and we have always supported each other. By remaining united and especially by expressing our thoughts, our sorrows, our fears, we will be able to progress little by little. I am here and I will always be there.

Claudia nodded, noiselessly. For her, all that was so difficult. She did not even know if the next minute she would still be standing, so how would you know how the next day would work, the next week. Losing your child is the most painful thing that can happen to parents. Until now Claudia had always trembled for Michael, that fear, that anguish, that pulled her every day that Michael was on a mission. She had always been worried about her daughters, but never for a long time and only a mommy's worry. But today, the fear of seeing a loved one disappear, she had just lived it. His heart was broken, the pain was unbearable, with the urge to throw himself out of a window each morning. But she opened her eyes and Michael and Emmalin were still there. Michael loves him deeply, Emmalin is worshiping in front of his parents, even if she does not show it, especially in front of her mother because of the life she led and still leads as a military woman. She could not therefore bend. However, at this very moment when Michael took her against him again, she realized that his life was entirely related to this man, and that only Michael would be able to make him regain the taste of smiling, and especially envy and courage. to overcome this test; so that with Emmalin, they form again a united and strong family, together.

Claudia then clung to Michael against her, as if her life depended on it. She saw that Michael was doing better than she was going forward and getting up. That's what she thought, but deep in him, Michael was in a lot of pain, everything was blurring in his head, and he could not see what the future would be like with Claudia and Emmalin. It was only a matter of time before his emotions caught up with him.


	4. Season 2 - Episode 7

Claudia returns from the Hump. She could not go inside. So Roxy came to fetch the flowers herself. The same evening, Michael returns from work and finds Claudia closed and saddened. When he asked her what was happening, she simply told him that she would not go to the opening of the new bar "Chez Betty". Claudia, having already dinner, went to bed. Michael did not want to stir the knife in the wound and went to dinner, which Claudia had prepared for him. He was still worried about the consequences that the reopening of the bar could have. In fact, it was like returning to this evening, the memories come back even stronger and the loss of Amanda is still so recent that Claudia could only be extremely affected. He hurried to eat and went to take a shower and go to bed. Claudia was already sleeping. He asked her anyway if she slept, no answer. It was rare for Claudia to fall asleep even before Michael joined him. The latter went to bed by his side, without any noise, and turned off the light. He ran a hand under the quilt and placed it on Claudia's belly, and leaned over her to kiss her on the cheek. He returned to his place and was preparing to begin his night. However, Claudia turned around and curled up against him in her arms. Michael then took her against him and they fell asleep peacefully. Michael understood despite everything that Claudia was on edge and that this passade with this new bar, was difficult for her. Because it was very rare that she wished to sleep against him, and react in this way. He then promised to make sure that Claudia crosses this bad pass as best as possible and that she finds her beautiful smile quickly.


	5. Season 2 - Episode 14

After what Claudia suffered, Michael kept worrying about her. Even if at each moment she told him that everything was fine he knew it, it was not true. But how to help, without raising anger in her and indignation. He knew it, Denise spent a lot of time with Claudia, partly because of the FRG and secondly because she was her best friend. He decided to go see her.

M: Hey Denise.  
D: Michael, are you all right?  
M: Not really, I'm coming to see you about Claudia.  
D: There is a problem?  
M: Nothing serious, only, did you speak recently?  
D: In relation to what?  
M: What happened last night ...  
D: I think it will take him some time Michael.  
M: What do you mean?  
D: She has been affected much more than she shows.  
M: That's what I feared. But she does not want to tell me anything. Did she say anything?  
D: She was in tears this morning. She did not want to talk about it and focused on the storage of her closet and shelves. When I wanted to help her, she pointed. So I asked her one last time to talk about it, so she could evacuate what she feels and she cracked.  
M: I can not really find the words for her to tell me, she rejects me systematically.  
D: She told me that she had washed three times this morning, because she feels as if she is still feeling that man touching her and using her as a toy. She felt dirty and humiliated.  
M: Lord.  
D: You're the only person who can help Michael, help him regain his self-esteem. I know it may sound complicated but you are the only one who can know what to do.  
M: I know.  
D: You ask her if she's fine, but tell him that you saw that it was wrong. I think that can trigger a discussion.  
M: You're probably right. Thank you.  
D: You're welcome, Michael. If you need anything especially do not hesitate.  
M: It's noted. I have to go.  
D: See you later.

Michael went back to work but Denise's words stuck in his head. Unfortunately, he was running out of time to see Claudia today. But when he came home to change for the ceremony, he decided to tell him that he had actually seen that she was not doing well. Claudia gave herself up a little, but quickly closed the conversation. Michael knew then that he had to act otherwise. He then showed him with a few attentions that he was there and that trust was always present between them. Before leaving for the ceremony, he took her in his arms, hugged her and kissed her on the temple. They then left in silence. That evening, he thanked her for allowing him to have the courage to go and kissed her before going to take a shower. Claudia knew it, she had an incredible chance to have Michael by her side and he had just proved to her once more how much he loved her. She suddenly felt lighter. A few days later, Paolo was leaving home, leaving the past with the story of which Claudia had been a victim. However, the tension left and the confidence returned, Michael wanted to approach the subject with Claudia in order to close it once and for all. As they went to bed, Michael started the conversation again.

M: Honey, I would like to talk about something with you again. Please. I need to speak on the subject, and I think you too. Which will allow once and for all to forget all that.  
C: All this what?  
M: Claudia ...  
C: Michael, please, I do not want to go back in there.  
M: I know but I need it, all right ...  
C: Why?  
M: To show you that in this story you were not the only one to doubt.  
C: Michael, it's not a question of doubt? It's ... it's just that I was scared because I knew where he was coming from and I had that fear that never left me. It's hard not to think about it even though I know he'll never come back here.  
M: You're not the only one to have been scared Claudia. Can you imagine how I felt when I was called to the office that night?  
C: I did not need to imagine Michael, I saw it in your eyes when you went back into the kitchen and you looked at me.  
M: So why did not you talk to me then?  
C: I did not want to show a weakness that could both me and you, tarnish our image ... what would I look like? He did not do anything to me, he just ... touched my arms, my legs, but that's all Michael. So let my feelings for that, I let you imagine what we could have heard.  
M: Claudia, I do not care what words could be said. You have been very bad for several days because you did not want to tell me. You could have talked to me about it  
C: I know but was also a way to protect myself and not to increase your anger and fear.  
M: Honey, I was very worried, I did not know how to act. I was to see Denise, it's she who confirmed to me that I saw right, and that you were not well. And as soon as you began to confide, you changed your conversation. And how could I be told about my anger and fear?

Claudia felt trapped. She had never revealed everything to Michael. She knew he would react badly to this announcement.

M: Something happened that I did not know about?  
C: Michael, please, I do not want to relive his life again, only to think about it again, I have the impression that it will come out of nowhere.  
M: Ok ...

Michael came to take her in his arms, he caressed her back and hugged her.

M: I'm here, all right, you have nothing to fear, nothing will happen. So come here, and explain me.

Michael sat on the bed with Claudia.

C: Do you remember at dinner when he said he embarrassed me?  
M: I did not believe for a second your reaction. I did not say anything because I did not want to poison the thing but for me it was not without gravity.  
C: Michael, do not go that far but let's say he hugged me to show me how to cut vegetables. I had something else to prepare so I pretended that, but there was something else in his gesture.  
M: So why did you tell him it was nothing? I think from the beginning you should have told him that you were embarrassed by what he did. I think it could have prevented that from getting worse.  
C: Do you think that's why he ...?  
M: Let's say he must have thought that if you were not embarrassed, it meant he could go further.  
C: So it's my fault?  
M: Not far from there. I did not think he was like him, but I should have listened to my instinct that night and never leave you alone in your company.  
C: We were waiting for you to drink a glass of champagne, and I told him about Joan, he was very enterprising quickly. He was trying to kiss me, he was hugging me. I tried to struggle, but he held me too hard. While I flatly rejected it. But he took my arms and literally threw me on the couch.

Michael got up, stunned by what he had just heard.

M: What?

He wanted to be angry, but he could not be angry at Claudia. He saw the whole scene, and was rather annihilated when he learned that.

M: How could he do that? For me it's equal to if he had hit you. He is lucky to no longer be in the country otherwise I returned to put my point in the figure.

Michael paced the room. He could not calm down. Claudia was affected remembering all her but Paolo was gone, she was fine. But for Michael that was not enough.

M: And then?  
C: Michael ...  
M: Claudia, please ...  
C: Then nothing Michael. He tried to take off my dress, he held me tight against the couch. Fortunately for me I caught this bottle ... the rest you know it.  
M: You promise me that's it?  
C: Michael, I already told you right back when you came back that day, he was no further.

Michael huffed, and started walking again. Claudia got up and stopped her.

C: Michael, stop, that's enough. Stop hurting yourself for nothing. It's over, he's gone, so it's over. He did not do anything else to me so it's okay, okay?  
M: Claudia, I could not protect you that day, I'm terribly angry ...  
C: It's not your fault. As I told you, he wanted to have the power in addition to this signed agreement, the power over us, to show that he was much better seen than you. But it did not happen because you responded to the orders given to you, and we showed him that he had no power over us. That he had not broken our relationship, and better still, that we are even stronger together, and more connected than before.  
M: Look me in the eye and tell me you're better, and I'll try to leave this matter in the past.

Claudia looked Michael straight in the eye. A look filled with tenderness and love.

C: I'm fine. And thanks to you. You are here, Emmalin is here, so all is well. Okay ?  
M: Ok. I'm sorry.

They hugged each other for a long moment and then went to bed, both of them asleep. Because even if Claudia did not show it, she had waited for this discussion so that Michael could free herself from her thoughts, and be confident again with herself, but also in her family life.


	6. Season 2 - Episode 16

Coming back from the Casino night, Claudia talks to Michael about what happened with Denise. Indeed the latter had not been very understanding about the situation of Franck and Denise. It had affected Claudia, to see that her husband was somehow angry with his best friend. She hoped all this was over.

M: What an evening!  
C: Yes, was successful.  
M: You were still the best on that one, honey. I am proud of you.  
C: Thank you. Honey, tell me, I saw you talking to Denise ...  
M: We have reconciled if you want to know.  
C: Thank you very much.  
M: I had to do it, I was not very respectful of their couple, nor to them humanly speaking. We are both our friends and we do not give up on the pretext of making others suffer, it concerns them.  
C: Absolutely. I do not like when we disagree as we have been.  
M: I know, but it's settled now okay?  
C: But I would still like to answer one of the questions you asked me the other time ...  
M: Which one?  
C: If it had been you, would it have been just a kiss?

Michael gave a slight smile.

M: And what would the answer be?  
C: You know very well that it would not have been just a kiss. We trust each other too much to make each other mutually.  
M: Exactly. But we can not predict what happens in a couple. If Denise does that, there must be a reason, but that's none of our business.  
C: Same party on the other side of the earth, you're so present, comforting, that I could never do that to you.  
M: I know. As you said, we trust each other and our love is so strong that it would not even come to our mind.  
C: That's right.  
M: Now let's stop thinking about it and go sleep, it's getting late.  
C: You're right. Thank you for what you are Michael.  
M: Thank you for what you are, who is who I am.  
C: I love you.  
M: Me too, with all my heart.

They kissed tenderly before hugging each other tightly, and went to sleep peacefully and happily.


	7. Season 2 - Episode 18

Michael and Claudia had just announced to Emmalin the promotion of Michael. The latter has really reacted badly. Michael was worried.

M: Why does she react like that? She has always been happy to move.  
C: Emmalin is almost an adult Michael, she has changed, and since Amanda's departure, she is more reserved and more closed. Especially since she is in love.  
M: A childhood love Claudia.  
C: Michael, do you remember us meeting us? How would we react if overnight we would have been told that you had to leave two days later?  
M: You're probably right but it worries me.  
C: Listen, will it be better soon? It must be at the idea of agreement?

Michael nodded. Indeed, quickly, Emmalin was delighted to go to Brussels. At least that's what Claudia thought. In fact, without saying anything to her parents, she and her boyfriend, Logan, organized a trip to Dillon to get married and thus be a military spouse and be able to stay with him in Fort Marshall. This, without thinking of the future.  
The day of departure, this worried Michael and Claudia and problems ensued later.


	8. Season 2 - Ep 19 and transition season 3

Claudia has just discovered that Emmalin is not home, she had to leave, but where, how, why? In the eyes of Claudia and Michael, one can read an immense fear. Emmalin's phone does not answer, despite Denise's tests. Pamela went around the neighborhood, without success. Michael's bodyguards were talking to each other and trying to phone their colleagues to see if they had seen them outside the base. Meanwhile, Joan and Trevor were trying to reach the base and the different friends of Atwater.

C: But where can she be?  
M: I do not know, you did not notice anything particular, something that could put us on the way?  
C: Michael ...  
M: But what could have gone through his head!  
C: Please, Michael is doing something.

The latter sighed. He telephoned the police so that the state roads could be monitored. The fugitives were taken seriously. Trevor returned quickly, announcing that they had gone to Dillon, probably to get married. The fear intensified in Michael and Claudia. They left directly for Dillon, just like Trévor. Michael took the time to talk to the soldiers in front of his house and gave them his final orders, he also went to see the military police and they stopped at the entrance to the base for information. Trevor came first to Dillon. He thought directly that they should be at the hotel, but which one? When Michael arrived, they went to the police station with Claudia to inform them that their daughter was in that city with her boyfriend who was older than she, even of age. They came out and Claudia began to cry. Michael came to take her in his arms.

M: Claudia, honey, it's okay, we'll find her, I promise you.  
C: I'm so scared Michael.

At that moment, Michael was very angry after their daughter, and he was angry at her for giving back to his mother, after all that their family had already been able to live. He promised to be much stricter and especially to react to the height of the fault of his daughter.  
For his part, Trévor reflected and thought immediately that they had to take a motel. He then left the beginning of the big avenue which crossed the city and stopped at all the hotels by asking the names of the people having reserved and by saying to them that it was a military emergency. He finally arrived at Logan Motel and Emmalin. Once found, he phoned Michael and told him where he was.


End file.
